memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Infant
The general idea (of previously deleted page) Ideally, this page and other resources would illustrate (with photos and citations) the development to (and through) physical maturity of each of the significant Trek universe races... to the limits of the possible, at least. Persist1 08:09, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :Some infants that we have seen off the top of my head that are not yet here are Elizabeth (Vulcan/Human hybrid), Ian Troi the II (Betazoid, if wierd), Q (Junior) (if only seen for a few seconds), Naomi Wildman (hybrid Human/Ktarian), Miral Paris (slightly klingon/mostly Human hybrid, though I don't think we truly "see" her as an infant), the O'Brien's children, and more I am sure that I have forgotten. I'm not saying that they all have to be covered, but it is probably worth talking about any developmental differences between the different races/hybrids. --OuroborosCobra talk 10:41, 6 September 2006 (UTC) ::I think that sort of information might better be located in the individual species articles. If I want, for whatever reasons, to read about the way a Human grows up, I'd have a look at Human, not Infant - same for any other species, of course. -- Cid Highwind 10:45, 6 September 2006 (UTC) :Hmm, very good point Cid. Well, it still might be worth having a gallery of the different infants from different species located here. Might be kind of cute looking too. --OuroborosCobra talk 12:24, 6 September 2006 (UTC) OuroborosCobra's onto my idea, which in turn speaks for the different ways in which people browse the Web. A series of articles like this one would over time provide a coherent picture of how Trek presents subjects like pregnancy, motherhood, personal responsibility, and aging. It would also provide a terrific platform for collecting and describing all of the incidents in which the apparent age of characters is changed for the sake of the story. Between TNG and DS9 this happens three times that I've seen, and I've only watced about one-third of TNG and three-quarters of DS9. If memory serves, there's also a TOS episode that goes there. ...And if I'm being too inclusive, well, it sucks to be me, I guess. Persist1 20:06, 6 September 2006 (UTC) In the course of setting me straight on my understanding of what's good for inclusion, Alan del Beccio pointed me to an article (on a related subject, even!) that's doing exactly what I'd like to see this article do: life span. For that matter, it's not necessarily foolish to believe that the concept proposed here could be applied to the article I just linked. Persist1 21:07, 6 September 2006 (UTC) Incomplete ;Infant: * * ** ** * * ** (re: Kirayoshi) ** (re: Mika's child) * ** (re: Naomi) ** ** ** ** ;Infantile: * * ;Infancy: * * ** ** * ** ** ;Newborn: * ** * : * ** ** * * ** ** These include both "living being" and "figurative" references to the terms. There are many more references to baby (100+) that I haven't listed here yet. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 13:26, July 27, 2017 (UTC)